Reasons Naruto style
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: One of the many reasons the things in Naruto are the things in Naruto,don't understand? Read the fic.Accepts requests for anything Naruto!
1. NejiTen should be

Reasons-Naruto

A/N: first chapter!

**One: 13 Reasons why NejiTen/TenNeji should be in the series

* * *

**

1. There are many NejiTen or TenNeji fanfics online.

2. There are many NejiTen/TenNeji fanarts online.

3. There are many NejiTen/TenNeji fanclubs online.

4. They look cute together.

5. He's overprotective of her, when they met Team Kakashi.

6. She tried to impress him or at make him notice her at the chuunin exams

7. They say he uses his Byakugan to see the chakra system, or is he just having pervy thoughts about his FEMALE training partner.

8. When training, she uses her best moves to impress him, even if he just says she's weak.

9. When training, he tries not to hit her center, to avoid a madly blushing Tenten, a bleeding nose, and a memory that will last a lifetime.

10. 99% of ALL her appearances were with HIM.

11. He was called her best friend.

12. They always loved each other, every since the first appearance.

13. This pairing is somehow alike to my fictionpress story; Y. O. U. which is on my FictionPress account.

* * *

A/N: I just love this pairing, a good start to a review-deserving-fic, I think.


	2. SasuTen is possible

Reasons-Naruto

A/N: Second chapter!

**Two: 12 Reasons why SasuTen is possible. (I can dream, can't I?)

* * *

**

1. It is the second best pairing after NejiTen.

2. There are many SasuTen or TenSasu fanfics online.

3. There are many SasuTen/TenSasu fanarts online.

4. There are many SasuTen/TenSasu fanclubs online.

5. It is the best CRACK pairing with Tenten/Sasuke.

6. He thinks her hair is cute, Panda C-:

7. She thinks his hair is cute, Chicken-butt C-:

8. At the academy, He is curious why she isn't drooling over him. Other than the Hyuuga(Hinata) who was crushing on Naruto.

9. When assigning the teams, she was disappointed why she didn't get to be teamed with HIM. But she's not a fangirl, right?

10. They both secretly watch each other's trainings. Sasuke watching her and Neji training thinking: 'Damn Hyuuga, I should be with her. Not YOU.' Tenten watching him train alone thinking: 'Good aim Uchiha, just like me.'

11. They both are secretly crushing on each other.

12. They look cute together. Lemon or no lemon.

* * *

A/N: Second chapter of reasons, SasuTen ish da best CRACK pairing in the WORLD! This ish worth a review and/or request for any character and/or any pairing in Naruto. I'm gonna make one for Kingdom hearts later.


	3. Saku sucks

Reasons-Naruto

A/N: Third Chap, This is written in **MY OPINION**, no flames please, no offense to any Sakura fans!

**Three: 15 Reasons why Sakura sucks(No offense to any Sakura fans)

* * *

**

1. Her name sucks, I mean Sakura means cherry blossom right? A ninja named Cherry Blossom is just umm weird, right? It's like it should be a name for a geisha. . . ?

2. Her name(again) sucks. It rhymes with Suck-You-Are.

3. She has an inner-self, the other kunoichi don't. I mean, c'mon in the chuunin exams she passed it with her inner attacking Ino, it's not fair. I think,

4. At Shippuden, she has inhuman chakra strength. It's not fair to other kunoichi that improved, but she improved A LOT and I tell you A LOT. Hinata improved her Byakugan, Ino improved her focus, Tenten improved her weaponry skills, but Sakura? The Sakura that had a HUGE crush on Sasuke, HAS SUPER CHAKRA POWERS!?! Isn't it unfair?

5. She has PINK hair. It's inhuman and weird, a ninja with pink hair, cotton candy pink hair. I mean sure they got ninjas with blue hair, blue's cool, but pink? Ummm, I just don't like it.

6. She has a HUGE and I mean **HUGE** crush on Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't deserve her, she's just an annoying, clingy, irritating, super-chakra-ed kunoichi, pink-haired, envious, stupid, dump, annoying, irritating, should-be-dead-at-the-first-episode FANGIRL. There's no way to deny it, **SHE IS AN IRRITATING FANGIRL OF HIM**. SasuTen rules!

7. Her attitude, she is a super-chakra-ed b3tch. She always says what she thinks, like when Sasuke left the village, she was CRYING! The first rule of being a ninja, NEVER EVER SHOW YOU EMOTIONS, IT MAY BECOME AN ADVANTAGE OF THE ENEMY! Sure, Ms. Super Chakra knows that, hm? NOOOO! SHE DOESN'T!

8. She is one of the most envious girls in Naruto. Super Chakra powers, doesn't everyone WANT to have it?

9. She's made 'smart' at Naruto. When they were training, at some of the first episodes, she lectured Naruto on chakra.

10. She's made a medic-nin at Shippuden. Training under the Hokage, removing poison, creating herbal medicine, out matching Shizune at being the Hokage's apprentice, etc.

11. When she and Chiyo fought Sasori, she didn't die. She was supposed to freakin' die already, I mean she has a sword cutting through her stomach, liver, pancreas, blood vessels, etc. SHE SHOULD DIE!!! IF I OWNED NARUTO I WOULD LET HER SUFFER A PAINFUL DEATH!! Muahahahahaha!!!

12. She has every pairing imaginable, may it be CRACK, normal or yuri, she at least has one.

13. She has fanclubs, LOTS of fanclubs. Cosplaying as her, ewwww.

14. She appears in almost every episode of Naruto. And kids actually like this!?!! I mean, aren't they tired of the 'pink moving thing' always on the TV or manga!?!

15. She just sucks. I dunno why I hate her this much, if you scroll back, you'll know why.

* * *

A/N: The longest one, please no flames.


	4. Eyebrows

**Reasons-Naruto**

A/N: The upcoming 4 chaps are requested by cookiegurl15. Finally! Someone who actually requested! –give pie, cake and cookie to cookiegurl15-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Four: Reasons why Gaara needs eyebrows(request) and Lee having smaller eyebrows(idea)**

Gaara:

He looks kinda weird having no eyebrows, but really thick 'eyeliner'

You can't express your feelings through your face without them, sorta. . .(by cookiegurl15)

He was cryin' cause he doesn't have eyebrows

_-CUT-_

_Gaara: No, I wasn't_

_Me: Yes you were_

_-continue bickering-_

Everyone needs eyebrows, sorta

If he did have eyebrows it should NEVER be like Lee's

Lee:

He has SUPER HUGE eyebrows. I mean c'mon, who would have THAT kind of eyebrows in reality and NOT want to shave some off? (If I offended anyone, please I am sorry and I bet for your forgiveness. Please? I'm sorry. . .)

His eyebrows take more space than his eyes

His eyebrows are distracting, they're bigger that his eyes! (I guess. . .)

His eyebrows can be imaginatively awesome, thinking that they'll come off and get sharp teeth that'll bite an enemy's head off.

He should give some of his eyebrows to Gaara.

A/N: The end! Hope u like it! Review! Next chap is: Why there should be yaoi. Yaoi fans rejoice!


	5. Yaoi

Reasons: Naruto

A/N: Hi peoples! Sorry for the super duper extra long late update, the computer was affected by a virus, and thus deleting all the files in the hard drive. . . Sad isn't it, oh well I'll try my best to update quicker.

**Five: Why there should be Yaoi**

1. The first episode, SasuNaru/NaruSasu. . . Sure it was 'accidental', but it started the whole yaoi infestation, I think. . .

2. There are more yaoi than there is yuri. Possibly, I can't just browse every fanfic page looking for yaoi and yuri. I've seen and/or heard too much yuri in school. . .

3. They say almost 60% of Naruto fanfiction authors are yaoi fans.

4. Gender-bending-looking guys make 'straight-pair' fans into yaoi fans. Eg: SasoDei, NaruSasu, NejiSasu, ZabuHaku, KisaIta, etc.

5. There are hints of yaoi in some Shippuden episodes.

A/N: Short, but wait for more!


	6. Sasu's fans

Reasons: Naruto

A/N: Still trying to remember what I wrote!

Note: Got help from my sister, a hug Sasu-fan

**Six: Why Sauce-Gay(ahem, **_**Sasuke**_**) has so many fangirls**, even though his hair looks like a duck's/chicken's butt.

1. Ignoring, his fans ignore his hair and pay attention to his _other_ parts, _ahem_. . .

2. The eyes, hypnotic, dark pools that can bare the inner post part of your soul. . .

3. The voice, often described as; "smooth", "rich", "angelic", "silky", "baritone", "hypnotic" and such

4. The body, (I'm not talking 'bout something pervy!) ever seen some Sasu fanart on DA(devaintART) or on the web? Try and type in 'naked' or 'shirtless' and such words, you may just go 'ga-ga' over him like my sister.

5. He looks hotter in Yaoi(to me), preferably incest(or Uchihacest?)

6. He has been the subject of fangirl 'almost rape', I read some fanfics in where he was almost raped by his fans.

7. The Sharingan, well most of his fans became fans 'cause of his body and such, but some(like me) are intrigued and sometimes obsessed with the Sharingan.

8. They were once Itachi's fans, but when the Uchiha massacre was done, they went for his brother.

9. They just love brooding, emo, avengers; girls are so into emo guys right now, I dunno why. . . (ask my sister, she'll say "Because!" and nothing else)

A/N: The End! Next chap: Why Gaara needs a love life, Gaara fans rejoice! I think. . .


End file.
